In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 3
by KiLLerKin
Summary: Now that the 3rd movie fan fic is over I'll start with my shippuuden Fan fic. It'll sort of follow the story line. Amaya is 16 along with the rest of the kids in the story. They're not 13 anymore. So you know :D I hope you like it. Rated M for language


[Amaya's Point of View]

You yawned as you woke up. You sat up in bed and scratched the back of your head. You're hair was sticking out in all directions. You looked around your dark room. You swung your legs over the bed and stood up. You walked out of your room almost zombie like and made your way down the hallway. you bumped into someone. You rubbed your eyes and looked up at them.

"Oh. Sorry Deidei-kun." You said sleepily to the girly looking blonde haired man. He chuckled.

"It's fine Amaya. You're still in your P.J's"

"I Just got up."

"Well Leader wants to see you."

"Gah. Oh well. He can wait." You said yawning. He sighed.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"That's right. He'll get over it." You said and walked past him. You made your way to the bathroom but the door was closed. You growled and knocked on the door.

"Just . . . wait a minute . . ." You herd throw the door.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" You asked now awake.

"Nothing you need to know . . . " The voice said slightly horse. You shivered.

"Kisame you're gross!" You shouted and went to the other bathroom. You walked in and closed the door locking it. You started to take a shower when you realized you forgot your clothes. You mentally hit your forehead. You wouldn't have minded if you were in the other bathroom since it was only a few rooms away from yours. This bathroom was on the other side of the base. You finished up and wrapped a towel around you. You peeked out the door to see if anyone was out there. The coast was clear. You ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. As luck would have it you ran into someone. You looked up at them. 'Shit.' you sad to yourself 'Out of all the people to run into it had to be him.'

"Umm . . . Hi Itachi-San . . ." You said nervously. You were still dripping wet and you got him wet as well. He looked down at you with his eye twitching a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm . . . Well . . . Kisame was in the other bathroom and he was-"

"That's enough. I don't want to know." He looked at you just now noticing you were only in a towel. "Where's your clothes?"

"Umm . . . I forgot them in my room." He sighed.

"Alright. Go." You nodded and walked away. You power jogged to your room and ran in. You quickly changed into your cloche and made your way to the Leaders office.

"You wanted to see me Leader."

"Yes. You're a late again Amaya."

"I know. But Kisame was in the bathroom and he was -"

"I don't want to know Amaya." You sighed.

"Well I'm assigning you new partners."

"What?! Why? I like Deidei-Kun and Sasori-Dana!"

"Don't shout at me!" You quickly quieted down. "Now. You're new Partner's are Hidan and Kakuzu."

"What? But they scare me"

"Deal with it." You sighed. "Dismissed." He said. You bowed and left. You walked out of his office and made your way back to your room.

"Hey Amaya!" You heard Deidara shout.

"Hi Deidei-kun."

"Hey are you coming on the mission with us to the sand village?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Leader changed my partners . . ."

"To who?!"

"Hidan and Kakuzu."

"No way! Those two are sick. Especially Hidan. I don't want you to get hurt." You looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry Deidei-kun."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. But if they do anything to hurt you tell me and I'll kick their ass." You smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Deidei-kun" He hugged you back.

"No problem Amaya. I have to go though. I'll see you when I'm done with my mission." You nodded. He left you alone in the hallway. You stood there for a little realizing you'll be partners with the weirdest Akatsuki members there was. You sighed and walked back to your room. You flomped face first onto your bed. You grabbed your pillow and screamed into it. You rolled over onto your back and dropped the pillow on the floor. You never really talked to them kind to think of it.

~*~ A Few Day's Later ~*~

You sat in your room bored. You were staring into your dark empty wall. Then you heard a bang. You jumped a bit. You ran out of your room and to where you heard the noise. You peeking into the 'living room' It was a mess. All you saw was a big mess and . . . Sakura. You looked a bite closer and it was her. It looked like she was fighting Sasori-Dana. You were positive that she'd lose. She was a horrible fighter. At least she was when you knew her. You sighed and walked back to your room. You weren't in the mood to watch Sakura get her ass kicked.

You started to walk back to your room when you saw the Leader's door was open. You peeked into the room.

"Leader?"

"Yes Amaya?"

"Oh. It's just odd you leave the door open to your office."

"Oh, I just left it open incase something were to happen to Sasori or Deidara."

"Deidara?"

"Yes. He Distracted the Uzumaki boy."

" . . . Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason."

"Alright. You can be on your way." You nodded.

"Bye Leader." You bowed and left.

You looked at the direction where the fight was going on. Naruto's here . . .You started off in that direction Sasori was at. You looked and it was just a pile of rubble. You saw Tobi looking in the rubble.

"Tobi, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Sasori-dana's ring."

"Why?"

"That pink haired girl killed him" You looked at him.

"She killed him?!"

"Yeah."

"No way . . ." You clenched your fist. Sasori and Deidara were the ones who helped you get used to living here and took care of you. Now you lost Sasori. "Tobi, where's Deidei-kun?"

"Oh, Deidara-sempi went that way after the blonde boy and white haired man." He said point to the direction.

"Thanks Tobi." You started off in that direction. On your way there you heard a bang. 'One of Deidei's explosions?' you wondered and you quickened your pace. By the time you got there, there was no one there. You looked around and saw Tobi there.

"Hey! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Tobi is a good boy."

" . . . Grrr" You kicked him.

"Owww. Amaya is not a good girl." He said with fake tears in his eyes. You stuck your tounge out at him. You looked over and saw Deidara's arm.

"Ahh!" You ran over to it and picked it up. "Where's the rest of him?" You looked around for other parts og him.

"I'm over her Amaya." You turned around.

"Deidei-kun!" You ran and hugged him. "Deidei0kun. You only have . . . no arms left."

"I know that." He said with and anger mark on his face. You giggled.

"You might want this then." You held out his arm. He sighed.

"Take the ring off and hold it for me."

"Sure." You took the ring off and tossed his arm aside.

"Hey!" You looked at him.

"What? It's not attached to you anymore." He sighed again. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go back." You nodded and you started back with Tobi following you both. You were looking at the ground the whole way back.

"What's wrong Amaya-chan?" He asked you. You sighed. You had to tell him now. He only called you that when he was worried about you.

"It's just. . . I used to know the boy you were fighting and I kinda miss him. . . "

"Oh! Is that all? Forget about him. You got us now." He said smiling at you. "I'd put my arm around you but umm. . . yeah." You giggled.

"Thanks' Deidei-kun." You really missed Naruto though. You loved him. But then again that was a long time ago. He probably forgot about you anyway.

You soon made it to the base and walked in. You looked at where Sasori was last standing. You sighed.

"Amaya. Where's Sasori? I need him to get me new arms."

" . . . " You looked at him a bit sadly.

"Amaya. . . ?"

"He's gone Deidei-kun." He looked at you.

"What?" He said with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Saskura and his grandmother killed him." You said looking down a bit. You knew Deidara really liked Sasori. They may have always fought but you knew they had a thing going on inside. He sighed and just walked to the hall and out of your sight. You looked around at the trashed living room. You started to pick up rocks and move them around. You couldn't stand a messy place. You heard movement in the rubble behind you but you ignored it. Then you felt someone grab you around the wrist. You looked back to see Hidan.

"Come on. The Leader wants to see us." He said and roughly drug you to the Leaders office. He tossed you in and shut the door. You looked up at the Leader and saw Kakuzu was already there. You looked at the leader holding your wrist.

"Now that you're all here." Leader said looking at you. You avoided eye contact. "Kakuzu we need money .We're running a bit low. You know what to do."

"Yes but I don't see why we're stuck with her." He said rudely pointing at you. You crossed your arms and looked away.

"Kakuzu. She may not look it but she's one of the strongest Akatsuki member's. Don't underestimate her just by her age and looks."

"Yeah!" You added. The Leader looked at you. You smiled.

"I just don't think we need her on our team." Kakuzu said.

"Well, I think you do need her on you're team. Dismissed."

You all bowed and left the room. You all walked down the hall in silence.

"You have five minutes to get ready." Kakuzu said as he walked into his room. You sighed.

"What a dick." You said pissed off. You already didn't like your team. They were both annoyingly mean to you. You walked into your room and got ready. The mission shouldn't take that long so you just fixed yourself up a bit.

You looked at the clock. You had a minute to spare. You walked out of your room and saw Hidan waiting outside Kakuzu's room. He looked up and down you then looked away. You looked at him confused and then leaned against the wall.

Kakuzu finally walked out of his room and looked at the both of you.

"Let's go." He said and walked off. Hidan followed and you followed him. You kept wondering why the Leader put you with Hidan and Kakuzu. They were only partners because they were unable to die. You knew you could die. You were kind of worried that they would end up killing you or something.

You all walked out of the base and started off walking west. It was silent and it was killing you. You hated quiet.

"So . . . Where are we going?" You asked. They both looked at you.

"We're going to get money." Kakuzu said.

"How?"

"We're going to kill this one guy then drop him off at an exchange point and get about 20 million." You looked at him.

"That's a lot."

"Not really. We need more money." Hidan sighed.

"All you think about is money Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"We need money." You rolled your eyes. You've been booted out of your own conversation. You looked at the ground kicking up rocks and dirt. You heard Kakuzu growl. You looked up to see him looking at you.

"Do you have to make so much noise?!"

"Do you have to be such a dick hole?" You heard Hidan laugh. You smiled.

"Well well Kakuzu. I think I found my self a new friend." He said putting an arm around your shoulders.

"Shut up Hidan."

"No. Why are you such a dick hole?" He asked laughing. You saw Kakuzu start to turn. Hidan pushed you onto the ground as Kakuzu threw an attack. Hidan held his scythe out and blocked the blow.

"Hey! You hit Betha!" Hidan shouted. You giggled.

"You stupid. Naming your weapon."

"Hey. You're hurting Betha's feeling retard." Kakuzu glared and pulled back and kept on walking. You got up and dusted yourself off. Hidan walked back to you.

"You alright?" He asked. You nodded. "Okay. He dose that a lot so you know. So you don't freak out."

"I didn't freak out. You pushed me."

"Because if I didn't you would've died."

"Nu-uh! I can defend myself you know."

"I don't think so. You're only like 12."

"I'm 16 that you very much."

"What ever. You're still a girl."

"What's that have to do with anything?!" You started to get pissed. You hate how they underestimate you because you're a girl.

"Ohh you got Sharingon. Big whoop."

"Will you two shut up?" Kakuzu asked a bit pissed off. "You're acting like three year olds."

"Deadly three year olds." You said. Hidan laughed.

"Let's stop fighting there's no use. We're both evenly matched in being a smart ass." You laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"Great. Now I have to deal with Hidan and Hidan Jr." Kakuzu said. You both laughed.

"Trust me. I'm probably worse then Hidan."

"Great." Kakuzu said sarcastically.

"Wait guy's. I need to do my ritual." Hidan said.


End file.
